


More Than Any Ring

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's very sick and Bucky needs to get him medicine that they can't afford, unless he's willing to part with something from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Any Ring

**Author's Note:**

> It was inspired by a six word story I read, which was:  
> Engagement ring: sold to buy medicine. - DJ Salac

Steve coughed violently, causing his breathing to nearly stop. His skin was bright red from the fever, beads of sweat dripped down his face. He looked smaller and weaker than ever.

Bucky sat next to him, placing a cool cloth on Steve’s forehead in hopes that the fever would finally break. Bucky was tired. He’d stayed up all night to watch Steve, to make sure that this illness didn’t take his friend. He was doing his best to help Steve heal but he was still coughing and feverish.

Steve whined quietly trying to throw the mass of blankets off his body. “Shh, it’s okay.” Bucky whispered, pulling the blankets around Steve again, trying to keep the cold of the room out. 

This winter had been hard so far. It had been so cold which meant they need to pay so they could heat the apartment so Steve wouldn't get sick. It was in vain though, Steve was very sick and Bucky hadn’t been to work in several days so that he could care for him. They barely had two pennies to rub together after paying for their monthly expenses.

Bucky sighed, looking at Steve sleeping fitfully. It worried him that Steve wasn’t getting any better, but he didn’t have any money to buy medicine with.

He jumped when someone knocked on the door. Bucky walked out of the bedroom to get the door. Mrs. Stanley, the widow from upstairs, smiled at him as the door open.

“Hello James.” She said kindly, handing him a pot. 

“Hello ma’am.” Bucky said politely. “What’s this?”

“Soup, you silly boy.” The older woman laughed, causing her wrinkles to show just slightly. “I thought that you might need something to eat. I heard your boy was sick.” 

“Thank you ma’am.” Bucky said placing the pot of soup on the stovetop.

“I told you, call me Ida.” She laughed again, pulling off her coat and scarf. “Now eat something. I’ll go check over the patient.” 

“You don’t hav-”

“I’m a nurse, it’s what I do.” Ida cut him off, walking in the bedroom.

Bucky sighed following her into the bedroom. He watched as Ida check him over, cringing slightly when Steve fell into another coughing fit.

“There hasn’t been much change.” Bucky said quietly.

“I can see that.”

“You’ll think he’ll make it this time?” Bucky asked, trying to push away the thoughts of Steve dying. 

“He needs medication.” Ida looked at him sadly. “It’s all I can say.” 

“Just like everybody else.” Bucky slumped against the doorframe. “We can’t afford that, we’re barely getting by on rent.”

“I don’t know what to tell you.” Ida said, running her fingers through Steve’s hair. “And before you even think about it, you can’t steal it. Most places are keeping the most in demand stuff behind the counter.”

Bucky sank to the floor in disappointment, reaching for the cross around his neck. His fingers brushed the ring next to his crucifix. He pulled the chain out from beneath his shirt to look at all he had left of his parents, his father’s crucifix and his mother’s wedding ring. Clutching them tightly, he stood up.

“I need to do something, can watch Steve?” Bucky asked, not look at Ida.

“Don’t do anything stupid Barnes.” Bucky took that as a yes.

“Thanks”

Bucky pulled on his jacket and other winter things quickly, running out of the apartment.

\---

“It’s been in my family for generations. We think it once belonged to royalty.” Bucky said as the burly man at the pawnshop inspected his mother’s ring.

“Boy, it’s nice and all but I can’t offer you too much.” The man never took his eyes off the ring. “It’s got a lot of wear. I mean there’s a huge scratch inside.”

“My grandmother made that on the trip over from Romania.” 

“Still kid, I can’t offer you more than $50 and that’s generous.” The broker handed him the ring back. 

“Please, can’t you do better?” Bucky pleaded, thinking only of Steve.

“Nobody’s gonna want it.” The broker sighed at Bucky’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine, $60 is the highest I’m willing to go.”

“Okay” Bucky said, handing over the ring. The pawnbroker handed him sixty dollars in return. “Thank you.” 

Bucky walked out of the shop with enough money to buy medicine for Steve and some food. It was enough to make up for his missed pay and then some.

Bucky ran his errands quickly; running home to make sure Steve got his medicine. He knew he’d miss the ring but not nearly as much as he’d miss Steve if he lost him. He’d never say out loud, because you just don’t do that kind of thing in 1939, but he loved Steve more than anything.

\---

It was a couple of days before the fever broke, but with the help of the medicine Steve had improved a little everyday.

The morning after his fever broke Steve sat up in bed on his own. His ribs hurt from coughing and his throat felt raw.

“Drink this.” Bucky said, handing him a glass of water.

“Thought you’d be at work.” Steve said weakly.

Bucky shook his head, sitting next to him on the bed.

Steve seemed to realize what he meant. “Have you been to work since I got sick Buck?”

“Couldn’t”

“But what about the bills and food. You need to eat. You shouldn’t have to deal with a burden like me.” Steve said looking at his hand.

“You’re not a burden.” Bucky tilted Steve’s head so he was looking at him. “You’re my best friend.”

Steve pulled his head away, noticing the medicine on the makeshift bedside table. “Did you buy me medicine?” 

“I had to. You wouldn’t have made it.” Bucky said, averting his gaze.

“But how?” 

Bucky’s chain wasn’t tucked into his shirt, showing that only the crucifix remained. Steve touched the chain gently, causing Bucky to try and hide it.

“Your mom’s ring…” Steve trailed off

“You need it. It was just a silly ring.” Bucky said quickly.

“But it was your mom’s.”

“It was just ring. Between you and a ring, I’m always gonna choose you. You’re more important than a silly piece of metal.” Bucky looked at his hands.

“You didn’t have to…” Steve said, always self-deprecating. 

Bucky was getting frustrated. “But I did, you don’t understand. There are thousands of rings in this world but there’s only one you, and I would gladly trade them all if it meant that you could healthy. You’re a hundred times more important than some stupid ring. I don’t care if it’s a family heirloom, it means nothing if I have to lose you too keep it.” He blinked sharply trying to will again the tears. “You don’t get it….” His voice dropped to a whisper. “I love you, Steve. More than anything.”

Steve looked at him stunned. “Bucky, I-”

“I know it’s wrong and I’m not supposed to like you the way I’m supposed to like dames, but it just happened. Now I can’t imagine what I would do if you died. I love you so much that it hurts. And I’m sorry and I’ll try to stop and… and…”

Steve silenced him with a short kiss. “You need to stop talking.” He laughed, kissing Bucky’s cheek. “The rest of the world be damned, we’ll just keep this between us because I love you too.”

Bucky smiled at him, happy to see the life returning to Steve’s eyes. He kissed the smaller boy again.

Steve pulled away. “You could have sold anything of mine if you needed. I feel bad that you sold your mom’s ring.”

Bucky kissed him again, pushing him into the mattress. “Now who needs to stop talking?” 

They both laughed, their foreheads pressed together, enjoying the feel of the other’s body so close. 

Steve knew in that moment that Bucky would do anything to protect him and he would one day repay the favor. He would show Bucky just how much he loved him.

“Stop thinking so hard.” Bucky said, kissing the top of Steve’s head. “It’s just a ring.” 

Bucky pulled Steve onto his chest, letting him steal his body. This was all they’d ever need, not rings and family heirlooms or anything else, just each other.

All they’d ever need was each other, until the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also in case anyone is curious about how much Bucky was getting for the ring.
> 
> $50 in 1939 would be about $832 today  
> $60 in 1939 would be about $999 today


End file.
